europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuscany (Europa Universalis II)
Tuscany is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light yellow, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Tuscany By Revolt If Tuscany ceases to exist, it can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It has no fixed culture or religion, but will be Italian and almost always Catholic. Tuscany will consist of the single province of Firenze. Starting Position Tuscany exists at the start of all the scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Tuscany has Italian culture, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its capital of Firenze and nothing else. . Tuscany also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Tuscany has Italian culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Firenze and Siena, and nothing else. . Tuscany has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Tuscany has Italian culture, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Firenze and Siena, and nothing else. Tuscany has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Tuscany has Italian culture, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Firenze and Siena, and nothing else. Tuscany has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Tuscany has Italian culture, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Firenze and Siena, and nothing else. Tuscany has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Tuscany has Italian culture, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Firenze and Siena, and nothing else. Tuscany has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Generals Events Tuscany has two events files. The major events file contains two events that affect Tuscany's relationship with other countries, whist the flavor events file contains two events which have minor domestic effects. Major Events The League of Cambrai This event happens if Venice exists at any point between 1st October 1500 and 1st May 1512. It happens up to 3000 days (8 years 4 months) after the trigger. Tuscany has three options. Option A is Express Support, option B is Ignore, option C is Express Hostility. The options have the following effects: Express Support * Casus belli against Venice for 72 months (6 years) * -150 Relations with Venice * +150 Relations with Austria, France, and the Papal States Ignore * +50 relations with Venice * -50 relations with Austria, France, and the Papal States Express Hostility * +150 relations with Venice * -150 relations with Austria, France, and the Papal States The Holy League This event happens if the Ottoman Empire exists at any point between 1st January 1568 and 1st January 1571 and the Papal States event The Holy League has already happened. There are two options. Option A is Support the Holy League, option B is Let the matter fall. The two options have the following effects: Support the Holy League * Casus belli against the Ottoman Empire for 72 months (6 years) * -150 Relations with the Ottomans * +150 Relations with The Papal States, The Knights, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, and Venice Let the matter fall * +50 Relations with the Ottomans * -50 Relations with The Papal States, The Knights, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, and Venice Flavor Events Michelangelo This event happens on 1st January 1504. It gives Tuscany +1 Stability and +250 Infrastructure Niccolò Machiavelli publishes 'The Prince' This event happens on 1st June 1513. It give Tuscany +1 Aristocracy, an extra 3 diplomats, and +20 relations with four random countries. category:Europa Universalis II Italian countries